


Line, Please!

by remanenceglow



Series: First Kiss Series [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanenceglow/pseuds/remanenceglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie needs some help practicing her lines for her new radio gig, and she's enlisted the help of Agent Peggy Carter. Though such practice may call for more than Peggy expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called "First Kiss," so please check the other fics out :D 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and thank you for reading :D <3

Peggy sighed, wiping off her lipstick with a wet cloth and moving to unpin her hair, her hands shaking from exhaustion and her eyes drooping shut. It had been a ridiculous day at the SSR - Thompson had decided at five that evening that all of the evidence on the Rustin case should be alphabetized and filed away, and that the best person for that job was Peggy. Her fingers were still aching from the dozens of papercuts she’d gotten, and the only thing she wanted was to run a bath, pour herself a glass of chardonnay, and forget about the ridiculous position she’d been put into.

That was, of course, until she heard the belligerent ring of her telephone, and answered to the chipper voice of Angie, asking if Peggy could come by if it wasn’t much trouble, because it had been a  _ particularly _ eventful day and there was much cause for celebration. Peggy was halfway through telling her friend that now wasn’t the best time when Angie cut her off, saying that it was fine and she would just come to Peggy’s house instead. A moment later the dial tone sounded and Peggy ran her fingers through her hair, mildly annoyed by Angie’s insistence and yet still reluctantly pleased at the thought of seeing her. Angie was a handful, sure, but she was a sweetheart and right now Peggy could use a bit of tenderness.

A knock sounded on the door half an hour later, and Peggy had just turned the knob when it swung open and Angie threw herself forward, smelling of cinnamon and hairspray and grinning like mad.

“I got it,” she said, hugging Peggy so tightly she felt her shoulders ache. “I got it, I got it, I got it!”

Peggy laughed tiredly, hugging her back. “Clarification, please?”

“Oh, come on, English, don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Angie grinned and pulled away, her eyes bright and happy and a bit cloudy from what Peggy assumed had been celebratory drink. “I’ve only been chewing your ear off about it for the past two weeks. Use that big brain of yours.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow, smiling despite herself. “The  _ Miss Missy _ gig?”

“There we go,” Angie said, tossing her purse on the ground and draping against the doorframe dramatically. “You’re now lookin’ at the star of the newest hit radio drama, airin’ every Tuesday night at seven p.m. on the  _ dot.” _

“That’s incredible,” Peggy said, watching as Angie pushed her way the apartment, rummaging through the cabinets and pulling out a bottle of wine. “I’m happy for you, Ang, really. You’ll be amazing.”

“Maybe,” Angie said, tapping her fingers quickly against the bottle before getting two glasses from the cupboard. “But I’m gonna need some help practicing lines, and that’s where you come in. First day’s tomorrow.”

“So soon?”

“Hey, I’m not gonna complain. I’m goin’ to the diner first thing in the morning to quit. Hopefully Mr. Asher is there, I can spit in his eggs one last time.” She grinned devilishly and Peggy laughed, about to scold her for treating the customers so poorly but honestly well aware that Angie put up with way too much. She smiled and rested her arms against the table instead, watching as Angie poured two glasses of wine and handed one over. “To me. Let’s hope I don’t mess this one up.”

Peggy clinked their glasses together and took a small sip. “You won’t. You’ll be fantastic.”

“You’ve got a lot of faith, English.”

“And none of it’s misplaced.” Peggy smiled again and squeezed Angie’s hand. “America won’t know what hit them.”

Angie’s eyes softened, her cheeks flushing red as she looked down at Peggy’s hand. “Jeez, what’s happened to your fingers, Peg? It looks like you got into a fight with a ham-slicer and it won.”

Peggy chuckled tiredly. “Work. They had me filing all evening.”

“I swear, they treat you worse than the diner treats me, and that’s sayin’ somethin’. You ever thought about quitting?”

“Can’t. It’s too…” Peggy hesitated, before rolling her eyes.  _ “Important, _ I suppose.”

“You work for the phone company,” Angie deadpanned, before giggling and shaking her head. “Look, Peg, I love you, but you can’t just keep up with this place if they don’t treat you like you’re somethin’ special.”

“And am I?” Peggy asked softly, smirking. “Something special?”

An unreadable look settled over Angie’s face and she nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Of course you are.”

Peggy felt her face grow warm and she looked back down at her glass of wine, her hands still trembling although she told herself it was still from the exhaustion. “So, tell me about your audition,” she said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, forcing a smile. “Tell me how you wowed them.”

A grin broke out over Angie’s face.

“I thought you’d never ask, English.”

\--

Two hours later they were sat across from each other on Peggy’s bed, each holding their third or fourth glass of wine and grinning at each other like they were back in primary school. Angie’s cheeks were flushed red and her light brown hair - which was normally pinned back at the sides - was falling into her face, and it took all of Peggy’s control not to reach forward and brush it out of her eyes, a feeling which often presented itself whenever she was around Angie.

There was simply something about her that made Peggy’s naturally hesitant manner disappear. Usually Peggy did everything she could to avoid growing close to people, considering the nature of her job and the danger it inevitably created for those she loved, but Angie seemed incredibly talented at bending the rules as she saw fit. There was no possible way Peggy could ignore her, because Angie simply wouldn’t allow it, and if she was being completely honest with herself - which was growing harder and harder to do as the days passed - it was nice to have Angie around. She was sweet, and kind, and she made Peggy’s heart do odd things in her chest. And she always smelled like cinnamon and warmth, something which reminded Peggy of home and safety. Angie felt like safety, and that was starting to worry Peggy more and more.

“So, tell me,” Angie said, her words slightly slurred as she rested her head on Peggy’s pillow. Her lips made a little heart shape when she smiled. “Why did you  _ really  _ decide to stay in New York after the war? Don’t you miss your family back in London-town?”

Peggy gave a small smile. “There’s not much waiting for me back in England, if I’m to be honest.” 

“No parents?”

“No, they passed away when I was young.”

“Oh, jeez,” Angie whispered, pushing herself up and scooting forward. “I’m sorry, Peg…”

Peggy smiled again, brushing back Angie’s hair, which had fallen again in front of her face. “It was a long while ago.”

“Still, though. They were your parents.” Angie hesitated. “What do you do for the holidays and stuff? Like Christmas?”

Peggy shrugged. “I usually just stay in on my own. Maybe call a few friends, go out to dinner.”

_ “Alone?” _

“Usually, yes.” Peggy sighed at the look on Angie’s face. “It’s alright, I don’t mind. I enjoy being alone.”

“Yeah, but not on  _ Christmas.”  _

“Angie -”

“That’s it. This Christmas you’re coming over to mine. You can meet the pack of Martinellis, though I think my cousin Mo might have a bone to pick with you.” Angie rolled her eyes. “He’s got a thing with the English, something about the way you boil your meat.”

Peggy laughed. “If I’m to be honest, I don’t like how we boil our meat either.”

“So you’ll come?” 

Peggy paused for a moment, considering. Her thoughts were interrupted soon after, though, as Angie moved closer and rested her head on her shoulder, that warm cloud of cinnamon spices clouding Peggy’s mind.

“Alright,” Peggy conceded finally. “I’ll come. It’s still months off, though…”

Angie just grinned and pressed a kiss to Peggy’s cheek, hugging the Brit tightly. “Good. No one should be alone on Christmas, no matter how moody they get.”

“Moody?” Peggy asked, laughing. “Well that’s quite the statement. I’m not  _ moody.” _

“Fine, you’re…” Angie bit her lip and grinned, speaking with an exaggerated English accent.  _ “Pensive.” _

_ “Pensive?” _ Peggy huffed a breath, shaking her head with a smirk. “The mouth on you, I swear.”

Angie just grinned and pushed herself forward off the bed, pulling a thin stack of papers out of her bag. “Alright, alright, I’m cutting myself off from wine, apparently it’s makin’ me mouthy.” She tossed the papers over at Peggy. “Gotta start practicing, anyway. Help me with my lines?”

Peggy set her glass on the bedside table, flipping through the radio script Angie had given her and reading over it briefly. It wasn’t anything special, but Angie was smiling like it was the greatest piece of literature ever written, and there was no way Peggy would ruin that for her.

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning. I’ll read your prompting lines and you’ll say yours?” Peggy raised her eyebrows and laughed as Angie nudged her way closer, resting her head on Peggy’s shoulder.

“Deal. Alright.” She cleared her throat.  _ “Billy, can you believe the view of this place?” _

Peggy chuckled as she read along, speaking Billy’s lines in an American accent.  _ “I sure can, Missy. I can see the Statue of Liberty from here. It’s amazing!” _

_ “I’m so happy we’ve finally got a place of our own. I love you so much, Billy-boy.” _

_ “I love you, too, Missy. Wow, look at that skyline!” _

_ “It’s beautiful.” _

Peggy paused as she read the next line, her face growing warm. “Um, and then it says there’s a kiss and it continues.  _ Missy, you’re the -” _

“Wait, I gotta practice the kiss, too.” Angie pushed herself away and ran her fingers through her hair, puffing it up at the roots. “Alright, come on, English.”

Peggy’s face grew warmer. “Angie, it’s a  _ radio _ show. You don’t actually have to practice the kiss.”

“But I gotta get the sound down.” She smiled, and it was such a lovely sight that Peggy moved back a little. “It’s just a little kiss.”

“Angie -”

“You don’t wanna kiss me, English?”

The tone of her voice made it very obvious that this was a challenge, and Peggy hesitated before sighing and leaning forward. She pressed her mouth to Angie’s before pulling away almost immediately, her lips tingling.

“There. A kiss. Now may we move on?”

Angie just smiled.

\--

The next evening Peggy sat by her radio at seven, waiting as the first recording of Angie’s new radio show premiered. Five minutes later her mouth fell open as she listened, and she called Angie later that night, speaking the second the other line connected.

_ “There was no kiss!” _

“I’m sorry?” Angie’s voice was playful, and Peggy could practically see her smirking. “Who’s this?”

“You know it’s me, Angie. I listened to your show tonight and there was no kiss. What the hell was that about?”

“Oh. Right. Well...I may have made a few minor tweaks to the script before I showed you.”

“You  _ wrote _ in a kiss?”

“That’s the only way I knew you would ever kiss me! Come on, English, I’ve been dropping hints for weeks now.”

Peggy hesitated, her heart hammering. “What? You wanted…”

_ “Obviously. _ Jeez, for someone so smart, you’re really dumb sometimes. Mind if I come over tonight?”

“Angie!”

“What? I wanna see you.”

“Yes, but you - you…”

“Come on, English. It hardly even counted as a real kiss.”

“Yes, but…”

“Besides, I need help practicing my lines for next week. You’re a great prompter.”

Peggy sighed. “And have you edited this script as well?”

“I might’ve…”

_ “Angie.” _

“Come on, Peg. Help me with my lines. I’ll bring the real script if you want.”

“You…” Peggy sighed, shaking her head as her cheeks flushed. This girl was going to be the death of her. “You can bring the edited one as well.”

“Wait,  _ really? _ Peg -”

“I don’t wish to hear your gloating. I’ll see you in half an hour?”

Angie laughed over the phone, and the sound was so lovely Peggy could help her smile.

“Sure thing, English. See you then.”


End file.
